


Birthday Treat

by TaraByTS



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Smut, Cute Park Jimin, F/M, Fluff, Jackson wang - Freeform, Multi, PWP, Smut, got7smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraByTS/pseuds/TaraByTS
Summary: Tara has been feeling neglected lately, so for her birthday her boyfriend Jackson decides on getting her a treat... But it's definitely not the kind of treat she was expecting and it comes in the form of Park Jimin.





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! SMut, SMUT, SMUUUUUUTTTT and a lot of smut but if you've been reading my work you know that that's already a given! LOL Extra warning!!! Polyamory themes ahead, Spanking, Threesomes, dirty Talk. If you are sensitive to any of these themes please do not go any further!!! If not, then welcome to my world lets do this... (Insert Jackson's voice on Hard carry) This is my belated birthday gift to all my subscribers and viewers. I wrote down a quick PWP one shot of two of my favorite men!!! Thank you for supporting and reading my fics. Also forgive me as this is actually just mostly smut and very little plot which is opposite of what I usually do. OK enough rambling... EnJJJOOOYYYY!!!!

“You really think I was just gonna let it go like that baby? Just because it’s your birthday you think I’m gonna let you be a brat?” Jackson raised an eyebrow at her as he surveyed her position in the bed.

She was unable to move, she was naked on the bed her hands hand cuffed to the headboard as he tied each or her legs with his silk ties to the corners of the four poster bed. She really should have expected this already. She deserved the punishment looking back at it now. Her pussy already wet at the dark look Jackson gave her as he readied her for a spanking.

“Count it out loud for me baby. You’ve been a bad girl and you need to be punished. And you know that right?” He said gently as his hand rubbed her plump bottom before slapping it really hard.

She nodded as she yelped at the pain caused by the smack. “I said count!” he spanked her again harder this time. She moaned now as the pan turned into pleasure. “One!” she managed to get out.

“You really are trying my patience today aren’t you?” He trailed his fingers down her legs and back up soothing the painful redness of the slaps with his palm and just as she was relaxing he spanked her other bottom really hard. “What do you call me?”

“DA-DADDY! Two… Daddy!” She managed to groan out. Her core getting slicker and more and more excited. Her breathing now coming in heavier as her core clenched at nothing. How could she be this turned on for when he’s still fully dressed and haven’t even touched her yet? She knew she deserved the punishment but she couldn’t help but feel her body hum in anticipation.

***

It had all started on her birthday which was two days after his own. Jackson had gifted her with a spa and massage package from his friend’s spa. She was so happy because she had been putting in long hours at work and they hadn’t had much time to spend with each other. She had planned a birthday dinner for the two of them for his birthday but he ended up calling her saying that their schedules was running late. She understood how busy he sometimes got because of work especially with their latest comeback. But it had been months since they had last been intimate. He always came home exhausted and would come up to bed and cuddle and fall asleep. Then he’d be up at the crack of dawn and start the whole process again.

So she was definitely surprised when he showed up with flowers and a cake and told her to get changed and that she was in for a treat. The flowers were her favorite pink tulips and her favorite chocolate mousse cake. “But Jackson, I do need to work today, it is a Friday.” She chastised him playfully and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Still unable to believe he was able to take today off seeing how busy they were lately.

“It’s okay I took care of it. I called Jinyoung to tell Samantha to cover for you at work.” He smiled down at her as he placed everything on the table and gathered her into his arms. I also already asked Jaebum and PD-nim to give me today and this whole weekend off to celebrate with you. He pulled her close and his lips claiming hers in a slow thorough kiss.

“Now go get ready as I have plans for you this weekend, Doll face. You’re sister Alex already packed a weekend bag for you so just get ready and I promise I’ll take care of everything.” Jackson turned her around and slapped her butt playfully.

Twenty minutes later she came out in a tube maxi dress with a low heart shape neck that accentuated her curves emphasized her legs. She wore a choker of his favorite color. It was perfect since it was spring and she wanted to look and feel feminine for her boyfriend.

Their first stop was the massage place. Which by the looks of it he had rented just for the two of them. She dismissed it since it would be convenient nit to have some of his too obsessive fans sneaking a peek at our own personal time.

She went into the lockers and changed out of her clothes into the robe provided by the lady at the front desk. She loved getting massages and pampered. She loved the thought that her boyfriend knew her like the back of her hand. She had stopped getting massages because he had a jealous streak in him and didn’t like the thought of anyone else touching her body hence she was surprised that she initiated this gift. She was led into another room and made to lie face down on one of the massage tables. She saw Jackson was sitting in front of her as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you not getting a massage too babe?” she asked curious.

“No I’m just here to watch, today is all about you, your pleasure and what makes you feel good.” Jackson’s eyes darkened as he said that but she was too preoccupied trying to get comfortable in the massage table to notice the change in his expression.

The masseuse came in, and he nodded and nodded at Jackson before he went to her with a smile that made his eyes disappear. “Hello Tee, We haven’t been properly introduced, though we’ve seen each other a coule of times and I’ve definitely been dying to meet you. I’m Jimin, one of Jackson’s best friends and also owner of this spa but for today I’ll be your personal masseuse.”

She looked up to see a face she’s seen a familiar face, a man with blonde hair and a baby face and plump lips, his face was smiling but his eyes were surveying her body. She felt herself blush and the heat spreading to other parts of her body. She knew him and knew of him of course, the girls did nothing but talk about the guy with the abs at the pool party. Or the guy with the sexy smile. She swore if she hadn’t been with Jackson she would definitely agree with the girls on that. She had stolen glances at his butt, and his abs a couple of times making sure not to let Jackson notice of course. Or so she thought, hence she was confused when he now shows up here of all places as she was naked under the robe in front of her boyfriend. She smiled at him tentatively before looking back at Jackson who nodded before going back to Jimin with a bright smile.

“Oh... um okay, nice to finally meet you officially Jimin. I’ll leave myself in your care.” She responded breathlessly albeit a lil shy. Her heart pounding, at the current situation. She didn’t know how she felt about this hot guy that she and her friends had just been talking about, touching her intimately although it was just a massage. She switched back to her position on the table. She was naked under the robe she had expected a female masseuse especially knowing how jealous Jackson could get at times.

“Go and take off your robe for him babe.” Jackson said quietly into the room as Jimin went to set up.

She looked at him unsure but did as he said anyways. She was definitely tense she didn’t want to deal with a mad jealous boyfriend this weekend as this was supposed to be their birthday celebration but she also couldn’t help but feel an attraction to the masseuse who was currently working his magic on the knots on her back. Every time he hit a particularly tensed bundle of nerves she ended up making little sounds that she couldn’t help but let out involuntary moans and gasps making the pants of the men in the room a little tighter.

Jimin looked to Jackson for permission and he nodded. He started massaging her legs and her buttocks taking care not to touch her most sensitive parts. He then asked her to lay on her back as he put a towel over her eyes. She blushed as her body was exposed to both men but did as she was told. Jimin bit his lower lip at the sight of her perfectly round breasts and nipples, plump and begging for attention and her pretty clean shaven pussy just begging to be touched.

“Spread your legs for him babe so he can massage you better.” She heard Jackson say. She bit her lip and did as she was told, she felt her core getting wetter by the minute at the thought of both men’s eyes on her.

Jimin spread the scented oil over her body from her feet to her to her legs to her core a finger teasingly dipping in between her wet core. And she let out a loud gasp as Jimin groaned.

“Damn Jackson she’s so wet and ready.” He took his finger out of her core and proceeded to spread more of the oil up to your torso coating her breasts and playing with her nipples that were now on attention.

“I know...” Jackson growled as he watched from his seat. “Are you turned on right now baby doll? Would you like Jimin to play and suck on your breasts?”

She was panting heavily her massage totally forgotten her entire body super sensitive. Whatever was in that oil, made her entire body sensitive and she was moaning at the slightest touch Jimin made.

She wasn’t sure if Jackson was going to mad but so far he seemed cool with it and just the thought of both of them in the room and Jimin’s hands all over her body while Jackson was looking turned her on like nothing else.

“Y-yes...” she replies shyly which ended in a moan as Jimin engulfed her left breast into his mouth as soon as the words left her mouth while his hands played with the opposite breast. Rolling the bud in between his fingers as her back arched off the table into his hot mouth.

Jackson stood from his and trailed a finger from her shoulder to her stomach down to her center as he cupped her core, his middle finger toying with her clit, his eyes feasting over your body like a hungry wolf about to attack.

“Do you like how he touches you Tee? Do you like the way he massages and relaxes you? The way he can’t seem to get enough of your beautiful skin, your beautiful curves?” Jackson almost purred the last words out as he delved his finger into her core making her arch beautifully into their touch with a strangled moan.

Jackson continued teasing her center before taking her fingers out and licking them clean. “My own personal little slut. So wet for me already. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you baby.” He said as he continued to trail his fingers down her leg as Jimin moved on to kissing the opposite breast.

She groaned at the loss of contact to her center. She loved foreplay but right now the overstimulation of both men were too much for her too handle. She just needed someone to fuck her hard. She took off the towel covering her eyes and she could see the desire in Jackson’s eyes as he observed Jimin feasting over her breasts, they locked eyes as Jackson smirked at her. She shifted her eyes to rest on Jimin, she bit her lip with belated embarrassment when their eyes met but let out a loud gasp when who’s hands were now roaming her body. Biting on one of her nipples and then laving over it with his tongue and soothing the pain.

She saw the prominent bulges on both men. Jackson currently palming himself enjoying the view in front of him with heavy lidded eyes.

“You’re so sexy baby, today is all about your pleasure. So I decided to let Jimin join us and play. Don’t think I don’t see the way you’ve been looking at him when you think I’m not looking. I notice everything about you doll face.” He chuckled when she blushed as red as a tomato as she tried to sputter out an excuse.

Jimin perked up at Jackson words and left his explorations of her body. “It is definitely my pleasure to give you pleasure.” He winked playfully at her. “You’re a lucky man Jack, she’s so responsive and ready she’s making me ache.”

“Don’t I know it.” Jackson responded. “I trust you Chim, and we’ve been friends for a long while that’s why I invited you today.” He walked up closer to her and pulled her up into a sitting position as he swooped down to give her a deep kiss. “She’s been so good to me, and I’ve been so busy lately today is all about her.” He positioned himself behind her kissing her neck and her shoulders as his hands roamed all over her body.

Jimin straddled her front going in for a kiss as well their tongues clashing. She had one hand on Jackson’s hair that was sucking on a specially sensitive spot while her head was resting on his shoulder. This position opened her up for Jimin to access her neck and breasts.

“You’re a lucky son of a bitch you know that?” he said again as she moaned mindlessly at the sensations she had been feeling. Jimin took off his shirt showcasing his abs. “I want to taste her I bet she tastes just as sweet.”

“She loves being teased and she tastes like fucking heaven.” Jackson boasted a little bit more. He stood up unable to take the wiggling of her ass against his cock. “Baby, you want Jimin to eat your sweet pussy right? Show him how delicious you taste?” Jackson said out loud.

She was never one to talk dirty herself but Jackson’s words seemed to bring out the wanton in her and made her dripping wet at his words. She shyly bit her lip and nodded. She had never been in a situation like this before.

“Fuck—I think she just got wetter at your words look at that she’s already dripping and we barely even did anything yet.” Jimin groaned as he spread her pussy lips with two fingers.

“Use your words babe, otherwise Jimin won’t taste you.” Jackson drawled.

“But…” she blushed profusely as she bit her lip.

“Tell us what you want doll face and we will do it for you. Tell him how you like to be pleasured by your daddy.” Jackson whispered into her ear.

She groaned, as Jackson pinched one of her nipples. “Please, taste me eat me out fuck me, just do whatever please I need to feel you in me.” She moaned out the sensations, the visuals, and both men looking hungrily at her. She felt like she had the world in her hands.

Jimin looked to Jackson for some sort of queue, then looked back at her. Which frustrated the hell out her. Her inner brat coming out.

“Ji-Jimiiiin please stop looking at him and fuck me.” She whined grinding her pussy up into his hands.

Jackson’s eyes narrowed at her and he smacked her ass hard. “You’ll pay for that later doll.”

Jimin wasted no time getting to work before the words even left her mouth. Jimin had spread her legs and settled himself between them. She stared up at him, wondering how she’d gotten so lucky. These men called to her in a way no single man had or could. They were pieces of a puzzle she’d been looking to solve her whole life. She fit. She finally fit.

Jimin lowered his mouth to hers, his lips brushing them. She could feel his erection gently nudging against her. He was big, but she wanted him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she silently admitted that she wasn’t being smart. She’d only known Jimin a few times. And Jackson was the love of her life and if he was okay with Jimin then she’d welcome him into her heart too.

She returned Jimin’s kiss, need sweeping over her, and bucked her hips to his in silent entreaty. She was fooling herself if she thought just one night like this would do. Already, she wanted a lifetime. Jimin broke away and started to kiss his way down her body. She shivered as his lips swept over her neck, his tongue grazed her collarbone. He caressed her, seemingly fascinated by her skin. Then he touched her nipples, a tender glide of his thumb. She gasped as he pinched one while his tongue circled the other. She’d never guessed how much sensation the little buds could feel. When Jimin pulled her nipple deep in his mouth, she felt it in her aching pussy. She was getting wet. So wet. She closed her eyes and let Jimin’s touch bathe her in heat.

And then Jimin’s fingers were replaced with another mouth. She looked down. Jackson nuzzled her other breast, and she arched helplessly at the hot, jagged need they created. A blonde and a dark head worked over her, sucking at her nipples, her very own yin and yang, their hands playing at her mound. Someone’s fingers slipped inside her while another toyed with her clit.

With a last long suck, Jimin released her nipple. His tongue delved into her navel, licking a line all the way down to her pussy. Jackson growled at her breast, the sensation rumbling along her skin. He bit at her sensitive little tip, taking it between his teeth. A little pain was all right by Jackson. The way he did it, she liked it, too.

Jackson sat up and began removing his robe. Tee stared. With every inch he revealed, she couldn’t help but notice that he was ripped with pure, hard muscle, every inch of flesh a testament to his strength and determination. Broad shoulders. A sculpted chest. Big biceps. Flat, tight abs. He was a work of art.

The thought died when Jimin pulled her folds apart and licked at her clit. Then she couldn’t think at all anymore. Tingles erupted across her skin. Fire spread through her system.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Jackson’s hand was on the buckle of his belt. Tee watched as he slowly pulled it open and eased his slacks down.

Good? Jimin tormented her. His tongue lashed at her, then he suckled the sensitive bud. He traded little teasing licks with long sucks at her clit. A burning wave of feeling built inside her. It was huge and foreign and a bit overwhelming.

Jackson stopped his slow striptease and growled at her. “You stay still. Let Jimin have his way.”

She’d been moving, she realized, unconsciously trying to escape the need starting to overwhelm her. “It’s too much.”

“You’re just getting started. You move again, and I’ll spank you red. Do you understand? Jimin, let’s finish her off.”

As though they had planned it, Jimin moved lower, spreading her legs even wider with his shoulders, and fucked her with his tongue, filling her and making her writhe and cry out. She stayed still, Jackson’s warning still ringing in her ears.

And then she couldn’t move at all. Jackson covered her torso with his big body and the warm press of his skin. He leaned toward her pussy. No, he couldn’t… But he did. In a move of practiced seduction, his mouth claimed her clit as Jimin speared his tongue high into her pussy. Sensation ramped up, and she began disintegrating under the onslaught. It was too much. It was everything.

“Come, sweetheart. Right on my tongue. I want to lick you up.” Jimin’s hands tightened on her thighs as he thrust his tongue back in.

Jackson sucked her clit in between his teeth, pulling hard.

That was all it took. Sensation tightened, seizing her breath and heartbeat, blood pounding. Then she exploded, thrashing and screaming as the orgasm took her. It was more than she’d ever imagined. Pleasure thrummed through every inch of her body as they suckled and fucked her with their mouths until she lay in a boneless puddle.

As she came down, her men licked more leisurely, as though they simply enjoyed her taste. She panted, melted, feeling drugged by their very presence. This was where she wanted to be. This was what she’d waited for. Her body jerked in little aftershocks. Jackson got to his knees. Jimin looked up, his stare locking on hers.

“That was delicious, sweetheart.” He pushed up and started to undress.

Tee watched him. Jimin stripped out of his pants. His cock jutted from the V of his thighs. It was big and intimidating, reaching almost to his navel, his eyes dark with lust the smiling face all but gone in its place a seductive smirk. She couldn’t take her eyes off the graceful lines and plum-shaped head. What would he taste like? Pearly pre-come seeped from the head.

“I need you, baby.” Jackson’s voice was husky and honest.

Desire was stamped on his face, and she could tell this was more than just needing her body. He needed her. Whatever insane feelings had overtaken her heart, that expression said she wasn’t alone. She was the only one he wanted. Tee held her arms out, welcoming him.

“Lift up, sweetheart. I want to be a part of this.” Jackson helped her sit up, then slid in behind her, his body half under hers. He wrapped her in his arms.

Jimin tore open a condom and began working it over his cock, his hands shaking.

“He wants you. He wants you so bad, sweetheart,” Jackson whispered in her ear. “He’s never wanted anyone like he wants you. You know how I know? Because I feel the same way. We’re crazy about you.”

She let her head roll back, finding a place in the crook of his neck. His words both soothed and aroused her. His breath played over her skin. His palm cradled her breast.

Jimin’s eyes glittered a dark, fathomless blue as he gripped her thighs, cock just barely touching her pussy. “There’s no going back from here.” He looked to Jackson then back at her. “Are you ok with that?”

She and Jackson nodded, her gaze tangled in his. “I don’t want to go back.” Her response a hoarse whisper.

“Then you’re ours now, Coz I can’t let you go after this.” He thrust up, joining them in a single, smooth move. Her recent orgasm had made her folds soft and swollen. Tee cried out at the fullness and girth, he could feel all of him and kept sinking deeper. She loved that delicious fullness that grew with each second.

“You feel so good.” Jimin groaned and thrust into her with slow, short strokes. An inch in and then out. Another inch, burning, unstoppable. He fucked her carefully, moving in and out, giving her time to take him comfortably. She welcomed the burn. He was so big, stretching her relentlessly and making her writhe.

Jackson’s hands cupped her breasts as he whispered, “Take all of him. Yes, that’s beautiful, sweetheart. So fucking beautiful. You’ll take me next, and I’ll sink so deep…”

Tee let her hands find Jackson’s back. His skin was hot, smooth, bunched with muscles as he invaded her, his strokes burning and filling her, becoming more and more urgent. Jimin pressed kisses along her neck. She was surrounded by them, every inch of space taken up with their feel and scent.

She belonged to them.

Jimin picked up the pace, his face contorting as he worked over her. “You feel so damn good, baby. So tight. Ugh… MINE… Ours.”

Jackson’s hand slipped between them and pinched at her clit. Jimin thrust faster, hitting some place deep inside. The kind of pleasure they’d given her with their mouths built all over again, but deeper, more demanding. Tee whimpered and wrapped her legs around Jimin, rushing up to meet his thrusts. She gave herself to him completely.

“That’s right,” Jimin said on a groan. “Give it to us. Come, baby. Let us have it.”

“I can hear you panting,” Jackson whispered. “Feel your rapid heartbeat. Your whole body is tensing. Come, sweetheart. Jimin won’t resist joining you.

You’re too sweet.”

Jackson rubbed her clit with every low word he spoke, and she exploded, pleasure wracking her. Jimin held her hips, driving in with hard thrusts, teeth bared, as he came. He called out her name and shoved in as deeply as he could, as though he wanted to fuse them together. His body shook then fell against hers.

She was pressed between them, Jackson’s arms wrapped around her, Jimin’s head buried in her neck. She moaned, feeling absolutely exhausted—and at utter peace.

“Don’t think we’re through yet,” Jackson whispered. “It’s my turn, sweetheart.”

With his soft, subtle warning, her body went on alert.

“We’re not even close to through,” Jimin added, his lips brushing the space between her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth tenderly.

Between them, she felt special, beloved.

No. They weren’t through. She would never be through with them.

Gingerly, Jimin withdrew from her pussy. Jackson picked her up and took her to the adjoining room. A big four poster king-sized bed in the middle and laid her down gently. Almost immediately, Jackson loomed over her, his sheathed cock in hand. Jimin disposed of his own condom, then he eased into the spot Jackson had occupied just moments ago, wrapping his arms around her. Her breath caught. Jackson smiled seductively as he covered her, slid inside of her, then let out a long moan. “That’s it, sweetheart. This is fucking heaven.” Another deep stroke, another groan. “God, I’m sorry if I’ve neglected you for too long baby doll.”

Her cunt was already clamping down on him, but they weren’t done yet. Jimin pressed a hand to her back, lightly pushing her against Jackson’s broad chest. Her nipples brushed his fevered skin, making her shiver all over again.

“You feel so fucking good, sweetheart. I missed you so much.” His hands gripped her hips, holding her still while Jimin began to prepare her. She shivered as he coated her with lube and began pressing his finger in to open her wide for his pleasure.

“He’s so lucky to have you and I have no idea how I went through life without you,” Jimin murmured, pulling his finger out and pressing something far larger against the rosette of her ass.

She’d been lost, too. She grasped at Jackson, forcing herself to hold still as Jimin fucked her ass in short, smooth thrusts. He gained ground with each pass until finally he slid his hot length deep inside her. Tears pricked her eyes at the sublime feeling of completeness and joy that infused her

They took her, their movements a bit slow and rough, but perfectly timed. Jackson thrust up as Jimin retreated, his cock dragging over the nerves of her ass, making her moan. Her breath merged with Jackson’s as pleasure washed through her. Jimin nipped a tender chain of kisses across her shoulder as he thrust deep. Jackson pulled on her hips, grinding on her clitoris as he hit that perfect spot that sent her soaring. Tee gave up. She let the orgasm take her and rode the powerful explosion of ecstasy, rocking back and forth between her men with a keening cry.

Jimin shouted out behind her, and Jackson thrust up, his body tensing, shaking. She was filled with them, each giving her his come in a hot wash that started another wave of pure joy. Tee’s body was wracked with it, her every muscle suffused with a delicious tension, followed by a happy lethargy as she fell forward, and her head found Jackson’s chest. He cuddled her for a moment, catching his breath.

Jimin slipped from her body, rolling off and pulling her with him. She was in the middle, their big bodies surrounding her, nestling her. Warm and safe and loved—that’s exactly how she felt. Happy tears burned her eyes. This was what she’d missed, fulfillment, peace, adoration.

“Oh, baby. You won’t ever be left alone again,” Jimin said, his voice thick with emotion. “We promise.”

“Not ever again, Tee.” Jackson’s hand caressed her cheek, brushing away her tears. “You won’t regret this, I love you so much I’d give you the world. We’re in this for life.”

“Forever,” Jimin vowed.

Forever just might be long enough for her and it was the best birthday treat ever. With a little smile of contentment, Tee fell asleep between them. Her world was finally complete.

***

**_Present Day_ **

Ever since that day, they now had an ongoing relationship with Jimin being their third. However at the moment Jackson had decided to finally punish her for talking back and being a brat in front of Jimin. She had woken up handcuffed to the bed with Jackson’s dom side unleashed. Jimin had left earlier after deciding to go to his apartment and take some of his clothes and belongings into Jackson’s and Tee’s shared apartment.

“You think it was fun to be bratty in front of Jimin?” Smack! “Keep counting Tee…” he growled.

“Th-three, Daddy!” her voice a strangled moan.

“Your ass look so pretty like this round and pink and all mine. Well at least until Jimin gets here. Then I can show you him how obedient you really can be.” He rubbed the red globes before proceeding to slap it hard they bounced. “You haven’t answered me love. Do you think it’s okay to be bratty in front of me and Jimin?”

“Four Sir! N-nooo… Ugh… D-Daddddyyyy…” her response prolonged in a drawn out moan as his fingers delved into her pussy.

“You’re enjoying your punishment way too much doll face. I should just leave you hanging here until Jimin comes back.” He took his fingers from his core and sucked on it. “Damn, it gets sweeter every time.”

She sobered up at the thought of being left hanging and needy. She watched as his weight shifted from the bed as he rose to leave.

“Da-Dadddy NO please I’m I’m Sorry. I promise to be good.” She pleaded.

Jackson hid a smile as he heard the bedroom door open. A surprised Jimin came in with a few bags in his hands.

“I came in here to ask both of you if you guys wanted food but I guess ya’ll are already getting started on breakfast without me.” His smile quickly turning from innocent to lustful in the blink of an eye.

“She’s being punished for being bratty. She doesn’t get to play, or touch it’s her turn to pleasure us don’t you think?” Jackson and Jimin looked at each other grinning in silent conversation before looking at her.

“Uh-oh, you guys are making me nervous when you do that mind-reading tandem on me.” She muttered nervously.

“Oh honey you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Jimin said as they both stalked towards the bed.

It was going to be a long day.

-END-

 


End file.
